


Cinderella

by Fanficsat2AM



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little Demus, A little Logicality, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Happy Ending, Into the Woods References, It was just so perfect I had to, M/M, Male Cinderella, Patton and Logan are parents, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is a prince, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat2AM/pseuds/Fanficsat2AM
Summary: Virgil is forced to go to a party held at the castle (thanks to his friends Janus and Remus) by the royal family. What he doesn't know is that the night will have some interesting events, such as Prince Roman and Virgil having a particularly flattering encounter.Otherwise Known As:Basically Virgil is Cinderella but with a glove.-Updating Daily-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	1. You Can't Have a Ball Without a Prince

“A party?!” Roman squealed excitedly. Logan nodded, Patton smiling next to him. 

“We’ve decided the time has come for you to pick a spouse. I have contacted several other royal families who have unmarried princes to come to the party tonight. You must at least meet all of them, if not socialize with them and decide on a husband,” Logan explained. “But-” Patton broke in, “you don’t have to decide right away. Take your time, make sure it’s for love! In fact, in order to make sure it’s for love,” Patton looked energetically up at the other, more stoic king. “We’ve invited the whole kingdom! That way, whether it’s a prince or a peasant, you’ll find love somewhere- no rush though, kiddo.”

Roman beamed at them before making a high noise in his throat- not too different to that of a kazoo. “Oh dads, thank you so much!” His eyes brightened. “ _ Oh what a celebration we’ll have today, thank goodness!” _ he sang, Patton chuckling at the Wicked reference. 

“Well, we’ll leave you to it. Pick your best outfit for tonight so you can impress the second most handsome prince there!” Roman cocked his head. “Why can’t I meet the first most handsome prince?” Patton ruffled his son’s hair. “Cuz that’s you, ya knucklehead!” Roman giggled and nodded. “Thank you, Dad,” he said to Patton. “And thank you Father.” Logan bowed his head in recognition. “We’ll take our leave, then. See you tonight, son.”

\-----

Virgil crossed his arms, glaring at Remus and Janus. “Please, V? It’s only one party!” Remus pleaded. Virgil shook his head. “You know I hate social interaction, much less parties. Why do you want me to be there so badly anyway, you’re just gonna abandon me to go makeout in a corner..” “Because it’ll be more fun to have a friend and you’ll have fun, which will make us have more fun. It will mean everyone’s gonna have fun!” Virgil massaged his temples. “That word’s been said so much now that it sounds all wrong,” he muttered. Janus and Remus looked at each other, getting an idea. They nodded and turned back to the emo.

“If you go with us, we’ll buy you that makeup you’ve been wanting,” Janus told him smoothly. Virgil’s head whipped up. “Wait… you mean the eyeshadow?” Janus nodded. Virgil considered it for a moment; it seemed like a fair trade. “Fine.” The yellow and green styled boys cheered. “Okay, make sure you wear something good tonight! Fancy!” Remus said. Virgil laughed. “Okay, attending the party was one thing, but clothes are another. I’ll stick to my usual.” The mustached man sighed. “Worth a shot.” Then he perked up as quickly as he had deflated. “Well, me and Janus are gonna go put on fancy things, even if you won’t. See you in a few hours, Virgil!” The emo nodded and smirked as Remus skipped off to his and Janus’ room, dragging said man behind him.  _ Dorks,  _ he thought fondly.


	2. Escape to the Outdoors

The road was bumpy beneath the taxi as the three boys rode to the castle. Remus wore a black, sparkly, and poofy top with black pants and a black belt. A lime green sash ran across his chest and matching green and silver were sprinkled throughout the outfit. Janus, on the other hand, wore a black capelet outlined in yellow with various gold buttons and chains decorating the top. Dark gray pants covered his legs and matching yellow gloves were on his hands. To top it all off, he had on his usual black hat.

In contrast, Virgil looked a bit boring. He wore a slightly ripped purple shirt underneath his favorite purple and black patchwork hoodie with white stitches. Skinny jeans were worn on the bottom half of his body, and around his neck were his large black headphones. On his hands were the black finger less gloves he had spotted at the general store about a year ago. They complimented his black nail polish (which he had applied only the day before), and his overall outfit.

The car pulled up a parking lot and stopped in a space. “This is as far as I can drive you, you’ll have to walk the rest of the way,” the driver told them. “Thank you,” Janus told them, dropping some money into her hand before the three of them climbed out. “Woah,” Virgil breathed, staring up at the gigantic white castle. “Beautiful, isn’t it? I guess it’s good you came with us after all,” Remus teased. “Oh shut up or I’ll climb right back into that taxi,” the emo threatened. In response, the other two laughed and the trio began walking up to the castle gates.

A long line crawled along the sidewalk and around a bend or two, much to their dismay. However it seemed to be shortening fast, so in the meantime, they talked amongst themselves. At the gates were some metal detectors and other safety features, but once they were beyond that, it was amazing. Crowds packed the courtyard, and music rang out from inside the castle. “Come on!” Remus begged, snatching Janus’ hand. He pulled his boyfriend along and Virgil quickly followed, almost getting left behind.

The inside of the castle was very tall, that’s for sure. In one corner, a band played music and along a different wall, food tables lined the sides. People in gowns, suits, and fancy outfits danced and interacted throughout the room. The most noticeable thing, though, were the thrones. Two large thrones graced a raised part of the floor, seating two men in crowns.  _ King Logan and King Patton _ . Next to those, to the right, was an empty throne.  _ That must be where Prince Roman sits,  _ Virgil thought, recalling the young prince.  _ I wonder why it’s empty _ .

Soon Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was alone.  _ Where did Janus and Remus go? _ A bit panicked, he stood on his tiptoes, scanning what he could see of the crowd for the couple. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t on the tall side, so his view was obstructed. He pulled out his phone and texted both of them, but they didn’t respond.  _ Why did I come to this party?  _ Virgil’s throat began constricting and he breathed, counting like Janus had taught him years ago. His anxiety was taking over, now he was feeling claustrophobic from so many people being near him despite the room being so big.  _ Breathe. _

Virgil looked around and spotted a doorway by the throne.  _ Outside _ . He rushed towards the exit, longing for the clear, cool air of the outdoors. Finally, after a minute of weaving through people, he burst into the night. He looked around, admiring what looked to be a garden. A small pond sat among short, cleanly cut grass and stone paths. Next to it, Virgil spotted a bench.  _ There _ . He walked towards it, more calm now that no one was around.  _ I guess I’ll wait here until the party is over, then I’ll try to find them.  _

What he didn’t know was there  _ was _ someone there.

Someone who had spotted the purple and black flash of clothing, captivated by their complexion. 

Who had followed him out and watched quietly as Virgil sat down at the bench, sighing. 

“Didn’t like the party?”


	3. Kiss and Run

“Didn’t like the party?” The emo jumped and stood, whipping around to face the voice. “Prince Roman!” Virgil exclaimed, kneeling against the damp grass. ‘Oh please, you don’t have to kneel,” Roman said, waving him off. He wore a white shirt with golden shoulder pads and various gold stripes here and there. Black boots graced his feet among white pants. A deep, bright red sash ran along his torso. “What I would like to know, though,” the prince drawled, walking in front of the bench next to Virgil, “is why you aren’t in the castle at the party.” The emo’s eyes widened slightly. “O-Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to be out here-” he began, but was soon cut off by Roman, “No, you’re fine out here, I’m just curious why you’re out here versus in there.”

“Uh, well, I couldn’t find my friends and they weren’t answering their texts so I figured I would just wait it out here,’ Virgil explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Also… I just don’t like crowds.” Roman nodded.

“As the naturally curious (and handsome) prince that I am, I must ask why you’re in more casual attire,” Roman inquired, sitting down on the bench. He patted the spot next to him and Virgil followed suit. “I’m just more comfortable. Fancy clothes aren’t really my thing normally, plus my friends forced me to come. I didn’t feel like wearing fancy things to a party I didn’t really want to come to.” Virgil shrugged. “I’m not a party person.”

Roman gasped dramatically. “How could you not be a party person?! Parties are amazing!” he exclaimed. “You have music, dancing, singing, laughing, and you meet new friends or sometimes even suitors.” He shimmied his shoulders and shook jazz hands at the word ‘suitors’, to which Virgil laughed. “Meeting new people is precisely why I don’t go to parties,” he argued. “I don’t really do the whole socializing thing.” Now it was Roman’s turn to laugh. 

“Yes, I suppose sometimes it can be awkward or exhausting. I know exactly how it feels, I have to meet new people every day, being a prince and all.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re a prince,” Virgil said, grinning. “Almost forgot.” The two laughed and Roman looked down at Virgil. He noticed how the moonlight bathed his pale face, highlighting his features. The water lilies floating in the pond reflected purple and blue colors onto him. Roman admired how his nose crinkled up when he laughed, and how his brown eyes shone in the moonlight. How his bangs brushed across his eyebrows, positioned perfectly so that his pupils peeked out.

“Would you like to dance?” Roman asked. Virgil’s expression turned confused, then twisted to slight worry. “In there?” he asked, gesturing behind him to the ballroom. Roman shook his head. “We can hear the music out here, can’t we?” Virgil nodded, then looked to the side. “What’s wrong?” Virgil swallowed. “I don’t know how to dance,” Roman perked up. “Then I’ll teach you!” “Really?” “Yes.”

Roman stood and held out his hand, which the emo took. His gloved hand was warm as Roman led him to a less visible, paved part of the garden. They could still hear the music clearly through one of the windows high in the wall. “Okay, put your hand here,” Roman instructed, lifting Virgil’s hand to the prince’s shoulder. Roman set his hand on the other’s waist and took his free hand. “Ready?” he asked. Virgil nodded and they began to dance slowly, Roman talking him through the foot movements. Soon he got the hang of it and they danced across the garden, Virgil giggling occasionally. 

  
Much to their dismay, it soon ended, but it was soon replaced by a slower song. Virgil shifted so both his hands were wound around Roman’s neck and Roman’s were around Virgil’s waist, pulling them both close together. “So now I know how to dance,” Virgil said up to him, smiling. “I guess you do, hot topic.” “Aw, you think I’m hot.” They giggled and continued talking, Roman subtly flirting with Virgil.

“...and that’s why we had the party,” Roman finished explaining. “Wow, you’re really lucky to have parents that care so much about taking care of their son,” Virgil breathed, smiling lightly. “Yeah, but that’s their job- that, and to rule an entire kingdom.” “Right,” Virgil answered, looking to the side. Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?’ Virgil shook his head. “It’s nothing.” Suddenly a hand cupped Virgil’s cheek. “It’s something,” Roman insisted, peering into the emo’s eyes. Virgil noticed how his eyes glinted in the moonlight, how it highlighted his perfect face. He sighed.

“Well, I just… my parents died when I was little. My friends, that I mentioned before? Well, they took me in, let me live with them.” Roman’s eyes softened. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s been a really long time since then, though. I have a job at a local tech store, life is pretty good now.” 

Roman nodded, eyes flicking to Virgil’s lips. His hand was still holding his cheek, so he ran his thumb along Virgil’s bottom lip. “My life is actually great, now. You know why?” Roman whispered, face now dangerously close to Virgil’s. “Why?” Virgil said, even quieter. He could feel Roman’s breath on his lips. “You’re in it.” Lips gently came in contact with Virgil’s. They tasted like mint and moved slowly against his.  _ Woah _ . And- wait, was he kissing Roman back? The two moved their lips in harmony, relishing the feeling of warmth that ran through their hearts.

Finally they pulled back, breathing deeply. Both had their hands on the other’s cheeks and the amount of space between them was infinitesimal. For a moment nothing happened, but then Virgil realized what had happened entirely.

_ I just kissed… Prince Roman _ . His eyes flickered open.  _ What… Oh my god oh my god _ . He sank away a bit more, hands falling to Romans arms.  _ He kissed me too. Oh my god, what’s going to happen? Will he want to date me? What if his parents don’t like me? What if they wanted him to be with a prince, not some measly peasant with no mom or dad? What if someone sees us and I get in trouble for kissing him? _

Thoughts raced through Virgil’s mind, making him shrink away begin to hyperventilate. “You alright?” Roman asked, concern lacing his voice. Then he realized he didn’t know the other’s name.  _ That will have to wait, for now, I have to figure out what’s happening. _ “Hey, my fair sir, are you okay?” Virgil’s eyes finally met his. “I have to go,” the emo said quickly, pulling away fully. “Wait-!” Roman grabbed his gloved hand. The fabric slid right off, allowing Virgil to escape Roman’s grasp and run towards the door. He stopped for a moment, looking at his hand then turning back to Roman and his other glove with a panicked expression.  _ He has my glove, but I gotta get out of here. _ Internally, Virgil argued with himself before making a decision. 

He ran.


	4. A Grand Escape

“Wait! Stop!” Roman yelled after him, chasing the young man back into the castle. People turned their heads toward the prince as soon as he entered. “Wait!” he called again, weaving through people. The crowd quickly made a path for him and he spotted a flash of black and purple. “Stop!” Finally the crowd realized who he was chasing and they backed away, paving a direct path from Roman to Virgil. The emo realized and looked behind him, seeing Roman, and sprinted faster towards the exit. Roman followed him, calling out and clutching the black glove hard in his fist.

The prince chased Virgil through the front door and down the stairs to the gate. The security guards, tired and confused, looked up at them. “Stop him!” Roman yelled at them. Quickly, the guards shot to their feet and lunged at Virgil, but he was too fast and evaded all of them. “We’re sorry, your highness!” they apologized. Roman just sighed and watched as the mysterious, handsome young man ran along the sidewalk and into the parking lot. 

Roman could no longer follow him, the pile of fallen guards was a roadblock. Finally, Virgil disappeared around a corner.

_ Who was he? _

\----

Virgil panted and huffed, tired from running. The house he, Remus, and Janus shared wasn’t very big, but it was as welcoming as could be to Virgil as he entered it. His mind was racing a million miles per second. 

_ Why did I run from him? I don’t know, I panicked! I should go back and apologize. No, how could I ever face him now? I just ran from  _ a prince _ , and not any prince, PRINCE ROMAN! _ Virgil groaned into the pillow, now sitting on the couch.  _ Why did I have to kiss him? Or did he kiss me?  _ Virgil looked up.  _ Was that me? Was that him? Did a prince really kiss me? … and kiss me… and kiss me? And did I kiss him back?  _ He facepalmed. Now was not the time for Into the Woods references, even if they were unintentional. 

_ What should I do? _ Virgil chewed on his thumb nail.  _ What if I do… nothing? I mean, he’ll probably forget about the whole thing anyway. He couldn’t care that much, he’s probably kissed tons of boys before. This will just be a common occurrence, he’ll forget about it, and life will go back to normal. _ His heart ached at the thought the prince would forget, but he dismissed it.  _ Of course he wouldn’t care that much. He can’t find me anyways. It’s not like he’d scour the entire kingdom for me _ . Virgil chuckled.

Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's having a mini writer's block? Meee!  
> Guess who wrote the entire fic so you guys are still gonna get updates every day? Meeeee!


	5. How to Find an Emo

“What kind of Cinderella bullshit is this?!” Roman cried, slamming his hands down on the table. “Language,” Patton reminded, scratching their dog behind its ears. “Magic isn’t real, he didn’t have to go at midnight. He didn’t check a clock or anything. Why did he run?” Logan fixed his tie. “Can you please describe the events?” he asked. Roman’s face went a little hot as he looked down. He didn’t want to tell his parents about kissing and dancing with someone, but it was for the best.

“Well… I talked with him outside for a little, then I taught him to dance. Once the song ended… we kissed,” Roman explained, blushing. “Then the answer is obvious, the kiss wasn’t welcome,” the logical king deadpanned. “No! He kissed me back! It lasted a good amount of time!” Roman insisted, remembering longingly how the other’s lips had moved against his. “Hmmm. How did you two break apart? Was it abrupt?” Roman shook his head. “What happened right after the kiss?” 

“He looked like he was deep in thought, he started pulling away from me. I asked him if he was okay a few times before he said he had to go, then he stepped away. I grabbed his hand, then his glove came off and he ran,” the prince recalled. “Ah, I think I know what happened here,” Logan decided. “He panicked. Think about it; you’re a prince. He’s just a citizen.” Roman flinched; he wasn’t just any citizen, he was a beautiful and unique one. “Okay, I see then.”

“So how do we find him? If this is anything like Cinderella, I don’t want to go door to door asking random people to put on a glove or something. I know what he looks like,” Roman said, throwing up his hands. “Did he tell you anything about himself?” Logan inquired. “Well,” Roman looked up, thinking. “I think he mentioned that he lived with some friends because his parents died when he was younger. Umm… oh! He works at a tech store!” he exclaimed, snapping. “Did he tell you the name of the store he worked at?” Roman shook his head. “Well, that’s still a good start. If we’re going to scour the kingdom, we might as well be smart about it. We’ll get a list of all tech stores’ male employees and visit each of their houses,” Logan decided. Roman rushed over and hugged him. “Thank you father.” “Your welcome. Now, as my husband likes to say-” Logan shot a glance over at Patton, “let’s get this show on the road.”

———

“Hey babes!” Virgil looked up from the tablet he had taken to the back room to work on. Remy stood in the doorway sipping a Starbucks coffee and in his uniform. “Hi Remy,” greeted their other coworker, Emile. He was just walking in as well, but coming from the front room. Virgil just gave Remy an upwards nod in response.

Emile grabbed a cellphone and headed back out, Virgil following him with the newly fixed tablet. They tended to customers, soon being joined by Remy. Some hours passed until they were finally alone in the tech store. 

“So,” Remy began, holding a coffee that seemed to magically appear from nowhere, “Have you heard about Prince Roman?” Virgil froze, the night of the party flashing before his eyes. “No, what happened?” Emile asked. “Well, apparently he’s looking for some dude he kissed at the party last night. The guy works at a tech store, so he’s visiting the houses of everyone who works at stores like this to try to find him. Roman said he has a glove from him and if he can produce the other one, he’ll date him.” 

Virgil felt slightly dizzy. Prince Roman was… looking for him?  _ I guess he didn’t get in trouble- but what if they’re looking for me because they want to get  _ me  _ in trouble? No, Remy said he would date him. Oh my god. He wants to date me... _ Virgil didn’t realize the other two were looking at him as he internally panicked.

“Hon, you good?” Virgil looked back up and nodded. Emile raised an eyebrow, “You sure?” Virgil waved it off. “Yeah, just trying to remember if I locked the fish tank,” he lied. Emile and Remy’s expressions twisted into confused ones. “Remus likes to use the fish for his weird experiments, we’ve already lost Finn and Bubbles.” It wasn’t entirely a lie; Remus had meddled with their fish population twice, but Virgil knows he locked the top.

“Well anyway, how cool would that be?” Remy fangirled. “Oh, to have a prince pursue me.” “Nice reference,” Emile remarked.  _ Seems I’m not the only one with Into the Woods on my mind _ Virgil thought, smirking.

“It’s like in Cinderella, but with a glove! Oh, could you imagine?  _ Prince Roman _ putting that glove on, then asking me to date him!” Remy swooned. Virgil rolled his eyes; Remy had a bit of a celebrity crush on him. “Either way, I would still be happy for whoever does end up dating him. He’d have to be pretty amazing for Prince Roman to be searching the kingdom for him.” “Well, I dunno, he’s probably not that great…” Virgil muttered, but the others didn’t hear him. 

Their conversation ended, though, as a customer walked through the front door. For the rest of his shift, Virgil was distracted by inconclusive thoughts of the Prince.


	6. Two Lovers, a Glove, and Squealing Roommates

“Home!” Virgil called into the house. The two should be home; Remus didn’t have to work until four and Janus should be on his lunch break. The emo looked over at the living room, where the other two were watching the news. “...search for the glove bearer,” a man said. Virgil recognized him: Prince Roman. 

Janus and Roman were staring at him, Virgil realized. “Virgil,” Janus deadpanned with wide eyes. “Did you kiss the prince?’ Recovering from the shock in record time, Virgil cocked his head. “What? No, why would you even think that?” he lied. Janus quirked an eyebrow. “You’re lying.” The emo scoffed and started to talk, but was cut off by Remus. “The prince said it was a glove, and you have a set of black gloves. Show us both of them and we’ll believe you.”

Virgil glared at Remus, whose lips broke into a wide, open-mouthed grin. “Oh my fucking god, VIRGIL FUCKING KISSED  _ PRINCE FUCKING ROMAN! _ ” he shouted excitedly. “Shh!” Virgil hushed, worried the neighbors would hear him. “Oh my god, how could you not have told us?!?” He simply shrugged. “I dunno, I didn’t find the need to talk about it.” Janus stood up and slammed his hands on the back of the couch. “You didn’t find the need,” Janus began, exhaling a shaky, airy chuckle, “to tell us you kissed the future king of Thomasphere?” “...yeah,” Virgil answered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Janus huffed, blowing a loud breath. “I might scream.” Virgil gave him a guilty, apologetic smile. Remus was about to say something when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The emo began to walk towards the door, curious as to who it could be, when he remembered.

The Prince.

He’s visiting every tech store employee’s house.

“Shit!” Virgil cursed, whirling around and bolting into his room. “Virge? What’s up?” Remus called. Just before he closed the door, he glanced back at the mustached man. “It’s the Prince!” he hissed. The door slammed shut and the two boyfriends on the couch looked at each other excitedly before Janus shouted, “coming!”

Their door swung open to reveal a person holding a small tablet in a palace uniform, a soldier, and the very man they’d been expecting- Prince Roman. “Greetings, citizens. This is Prince Roman, as you probably know. Is this th-” “Yeah, Virgil lives here, and he’s kind of freaking out,” Remus interrupted. “Please, come in.” Janus and Remus stepped aside to let the trio in. “Let us get him real quick, hold on a sec.” The two rushed over to Virgil’s room and knocked on the door.

“Oh Virgil~” Remus sang, “your Prince Charming is here! Don’t forget to bring the glove.” Roman’s heart fluttered as he heard a familiar voice mutter panicked words on the other side of the door before it creaked open.  _ Could it really be him? _

Slowly, the door inched open and a figure crept out. Instantly, Roman knew it was him. That hair, that hoodie, that eyeshadow, those lips, those gorgeous eyes.  _ It’s him. _ The prince grinned stupidly at the emo, who responded by glancing away with pink cheeks. His housemates giggled at this. “Hello, Hot Topic,” he managed, walking over to Virgil. “Aw, you think I’m hot,” he remarked. “Of course.”

Virgil looked up at Roman. “I guess I gotta show you guys the other glove, huh?” he sighed, glancing at the servant who nodded in response. Virgil reached into his patchwork hoodie pocket and produced a black fingerless glove, sliding it onto his hand. The servant gave Roman the other and he took the emo’s other hand. “Virgil, was it?” he asked as he put on the matching glove. The man in question nodded.  _ Beautiful name.  _ “I must ask you the question that you no doubt heard I would be asking the glove bearer.” Not letting go of the emo’s hand, Roman looked into Virgil’s dazzlingly brown eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Virgil chuckled. “Never thought the prince of Thomasphere would ask me that.” He smirked as his eyes moved up to meet Roman’s. “Yes.”

Roman immediately swept Virgil off the ground, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Sparks seemed to fly between them, it felt so enchanting. Remus and Janus cheered from the side and the servant simply smiled, then turning back to their tablet to contact the kings. Finally breaking the kiss, Roman set Virgil back down. “Well, we have a lot of media to face, as well as my parents. Don’t worry, they’re really awesome. Otherwise they wouldn’t have let me search for you,” Roman explained. Virgil smiled back up at him.

“Oh and by the way,” Virgil said, remembering something. “Um, sorry for ditching you the other night, I kind of panicked, was scared I’d get in trouble or somethi-” Roman cut him off with a quick peck to his lips. “It’s okay, Virgil. I forgive you.” He gave him a grateful smile, before glancing at the door. “So… what now?” he says. Roman looks at the servant. “Your next course of action would be to introduce them to the kings, sir,” they tell the couple. Roman nods in response and turns back to his boyfriend. “Well, I guess we should get going Princey,” Virgil sighs with a light grin. “Yes, I suppose we should.

Follow me, my Cinderella.”


End file.
